


Date night

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: The one where Gerard and Sergio decide to spend Valentine's Day at home, Gerard has a plan and Sergio spoils the surprise.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Date night

Getting Sergio out of the house was an almost impossible feat, but keeping him away seems to be even more difficult, at least judging from Rene’s countless text messages that have been filling up his phone for most of the afternoon. Each message getting ever more desperate and Gerard would be more amused if he wasn’t so busy preparing Sergio’s living room for their surprise date.

As if on cue his phone pings again, yet another text from Rene. **He’s on his way back. Couldn’t keep him any longer. Sorry**

Gerard shrugs. At this point he’s all but done anyway. It’s not like there’s much space left in Sergio’s living room for decorations anyway, with how crammed everything is with paintings and clutter, he barely even managed to hang a few heart-shaped balloons from the ceiling. He takes one last critical look at the table, straightens the silverware and fixes some askew roses, wipes some crumbs off the table cloth.

He’s just finished lighting the last candle when the front door slams shut.

“Geri, i’m back.”

The familiar, rough sound of Sergio’s voice sends instant butterflies to his stomach and it’s ridiculous how it still makes him feel like this, even after they’ve been together for so long.

He smoothes down his black t-shirt, plucks a few lints of his equally black jeans before he makes his way towards the entrance hall and maybe he should have lined the way with rose petals, he thinks with a smile. It would have been beyond cheesy but he’s sure Sergio would have loved it. 

On a whim he snatches one of the red roses from the vase on the counter, hides it behind his back as he makes his way through the house.

He finally catches up to Sergio at the foot of the stairs, Sergio’s gaze travelling appreciatively over his tall frame. “You look nice,” he says, soft smile on his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Gerard grins, holds out the rose to Sergio.

Sergio laughs. “What’s this?” he asks, but takes the rose anyway, a pleased gleam in his eyes as he twirls the stem around in his fingers.

“Trying to treat you the way you deserve,” Gerard grins. “Since i can’t take you to a proper restaurant, i figured we might have date night at home instead,” he reaches for Sergio’s hand, but it’s snatched away before he can interlace their fingers.

“You should have told me,” Sergio pouts, looks a little disgruntled. “I’m not dressed for a date. Let me go get changed. I’ll be quick.”

“Nonsense,” Gerard grabs him by the shoulders, shoves him towards the living room, because this is the Sergio he loves most, comfortable hoodie, ridiculous sweatpants and all, with his hair in a messy ponytail and strands of it falling into his face, the Sergio only he ever gets to see. “You look perfect.”

“Liar,” Sergio grumbles but lets himself be led to the table anyway, chuckles when Gerard even pulls the chair out for him. “Did you do this all by yourself?”

“Of course i did,” Gerard nods and he can’t help but feel proud of his work. There’s even soft flamenco playing in the background and while it’s definitely an acquired taste, at least after all these years with Sergio it doesn’t give him headaches anymore.

“I’m impressed,” Sergio grins. “So did you cook yourself too?”

“God no,” Gerard shudders. He might have tried preparing Sergio’s favorite dish, even called his mother for the recipe, but all evidence of his failed attempt are now buried securely in the trash, so there’s no need for Sergio to ever know about it. “I’m not completely insane. I ordered at your favorite restaurant.”

“Oh, thank God,” Sergio laughs. “I was afraid you were gonna poison us both.”

“Hey,” Gerard chucks the champagne cork at Sergio before he pours them both a glass.

They eat in amicable silence and it’s nice having a quiet dinner for once. No talk about knee injuries or contract negotiations or just anything related to their careers and all the usual football drama that usually entails. Gerard hadn’t realized how much they both needed a day off from it all until he sees the happy unguarded smile on Sergio’s face at just the sight of his favorite food and the decadent chocolate cake Gerard ordered them as dessert because he figured just this once they both deserve to cheat on their diets.

“This is amazing,” Sergio moans, eyes closed as he pulls the spoon out of his mouth. 

Gerard wipes a smudge of chocolate out of the corner of Sergio’s mouth, wishes the table wasn’t so wide so he could just lean across and kiss him.

“You know,” Sergio puts his spoon down next to his empty plate. There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “I’m actually a little disappointed. I was half expecting there to be a ring in this cake,” he chuckles.

Gerard blinks. “What?”

“Well it would have been the perfect moment for a proposal, don’t you think.” Sergio grins teasingly.

Gerard huffs out a laugh. “That would just be tacky, wouldn’t it.”

“I think it would be romantic.”

“Of course you would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean now?” Sergio pouts

“Nothing,” Gerard placates, reaches across the table for Sergio’s hand, interlacing their fingers between them. “It’s just not how i would do it.”

“So you don’t want to propose?” Sergio’s hand tenses underneath his own, but at least he doesn’t pull away. 

Gerard smiles softly to himself. It’s way too easy to rile up Sergio’s temper sometimes. “No, Jesus,” he shakes his head in exasperation. “That’s not at all what i’m trying to say. Stop twisting my words around,” he soothingly rubs his thumb over the back of Sergio’s hand. Dealing with an angry Sergio really wasn’t how he wanted this night to end. “All i’m saying is it’s not the right time. We’ve talked about this.”

“Yeah, i know. Sorry,” Sergio looks up so their gazes meet. Gerard breathes a sigh of relief when his brown eyes are filled with nothing but affectionate warmth. “You know what?” Sergio’s smile suddenly transforms into a teasing smirk. “You give me the rest of your cake and i’ll pretend we’ve never had this conversation.”

“Deal,” Gerard laughs and pushes his plate across the table. It’s a good thing Sergio doesn’t hold grudges. ”Eat up and then let’s watch a movie. I’ll even let you choose.”

“You’re too good to me,” Sergio grins and shoves another piece of cake into his mouth.

Gerard shakes his head laughing, his hand involuntarily sneaking underneath the table and into his pocket, closing around the small velvet box he’s kept there ever since he picked it up from the jewelers this morning. But there’s no way he can go through with it now, not after the conversation they’ve just had. It’s like Sergio is only ever perceptive when he’s not supposed to be and somehow Gerard never learns.

He has half a mind to hide the ring in Sergio’s cereal tomorrow morning, watch him spend the rest of the day trying to get the yoghurt out of the setting. It suddenly feels like the perfect way to propose.

He looks up with a proud grin. “Let’s have breakfast together tomorrow.”


End file.
